


Heart of Flame

by Ginka_Z



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Also fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pining Asami is my jam, Post-Ruins Of The Empire, Supportive Korra is Best Korra, This was going to be ready for Korrasami Week 2020 but alas...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginka_Z/pseuds/Ginka_Z
Summary: "If it's me that you want then so be it." Bruised, bloodied,braveKorra straightened her back, eyes shining with resolve. "Just let Asami go.""Letting her go, you say? Don't you see, Avatar? She is willing to do this. Shewantsto do this." Guan stared down at her and smiled like the madman he was. "And nothing you do will ever change that."━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━After the events in Gaoling, Asami finds herself being plagued by nightmares, the aftermath of Guan's brainwashing affecting her.Thankfully, Korra is there with her, and if she can't protect her during her nightmares, she will do so once she wakes up.ORKorra and Asami, after Ruins of the Empire.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 21
Kudos: 184





	Heart of Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome aboard the angst train, I'm Ginka and I'll be your hostess for this ride. Do not fear though, there is always light at the end of the tunnel… or fluff, in this case. ;)
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Jaw set and barely able to stand, Korra drew in a slow, steady breath as she stared at Guan defiantly, her left arm cradled against her body.

A painfully looking scar marred her skin from the elbow to the hand; She probably wouldn't be able to properly bend with that kind of injury. The skin was an angry red color, smoke coming out of it like it had gotten burnt somehow.

No… not burnt. _Electrocuted_.

Paling, Asami turned to look at her right hand, eyes widening in sheer terror at the sight of the Equalist glove in it.

_"No."_

Desperate, Asami tried to remove it to no avail. Her arms - her entire body - refusing to listen to her commands.

_"No!"_

"If it's me that you want then so be it." Bruised, bloodied, _brave_ Korra straightened her back, eyes shining with resolve. "Just let Asami go."

_"No, no, no!"_

Commander Guan just stood there, languidly stroking his chin.

"Letting her go, you say? Don't you see, Avatar? She is willing to do this. She _wants_ to do this." Guan stared down at her and smiled like the madman he was. "And nothing you do will ever change that."

_"No. I would never, I won't!"_

"Go on, Miss Sato, finish her." Guan sneered at her, condescending smirk making her nauseous. "Something tells me the Avatar is not going to resist."

_"Stop it."_

"Asami, stop." Korra tried hard to avoid her flurry of attacks, but even with her bending, matching the inventor in hand-to-hand combat was not an easy task… And Korra refused to use her powers against her.

_"I'm trying! I'm trying but I can't!"_

"Asami, I know you are in there. You have to resist, I know you can!" Korra lost her footing for a moment and gritted her teeth. "You've always done the right thing. I believe in you."

_"Korra… Korra, please…!"_

"Ah, but what a naïve Avatar you are. You throw away your life. She is mine to control, now."

"She will never belong to you!"

"Too late for that."

Asami felt her right hand flex, electricity crackling between her fingers… a second, and her body pounced with renewed intent.

Korra reeled back, trying to get away from the engineer as she charged, parrying her strikes, careful to divert the ones coming from the Equalist weapon, avoiding the lightning.

She would not use her bending, not against her.

Asami ducked and threw a punch to her left side, leaving her no option but to deflect it with her good arm… rendering her center open, vulnerable.

Taking advantage of the momentum of the initial strike, Asami spin, and hit Korra right in the middle of her chest, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Guan smirked, satisfied. "Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer… all of them strived to end the Avatar's life, all of them failing. And then… the only thing I needed was _you,_ Miss Sato."

Korra fell, writhing in pain.

Asami wanted to move, to shot forward and catch her as she crumbled… but her body was not hers anymore.

Wasting no time, Guan ordered his followers to trap the Avatar in a platinum prison.

Asami wanted to scream, to yell, to beg them to stop hurting her…

No sound left her mouth.

"There. You see, Miss Sato, my creations are _perfect_."

Guan grabbed Asami forcefully by the chin, turning her face towards him. His eyes glinted with cruelty, but Asami was too pained, too tired, too _powerless_ to resist…

Not that she could.

Venomous voice dripped with malice as he whispered.

"How does it feel? To be a prisoner of another in your own body?”

๑

A choked gasp escaped from her lips as Asami bolted awake, her eyes scanning her surroundings despite the darkness that filled the room.

The first thing she noticed were the soft snores of the woman laying beside her in the bed.

_"I'm home. I'm safe… and so is she."_

_But for how long?_

The nightmares had been plaguing her mind for some time now, but as vicious and persistent as they were, they usually didn't wake her up.

Cold sweat running down her back, Asami took a deep breath, trying to control her heart-rate, lest she woke up her girlfriend.

The raven haired woman glanced at her, tender eyes taking in her sleeping form. The sight of the most powerful being in the world sound asleep, soft and _vulnerable_ in their bed, made Asami's heart clench inside her chest.

Taking a deep breath, Asami put her walls up - like every time she did after waking up since the day of her mother's demise - and left the bedroom in silence.

๑

Meeting Korra and the rest have meant the world to her. Most days Asami could lock away the bad memories holding her down, but others she could do nothing to block the echoes of lonesomeness in an empty home.

The thought of her father, mind and soul slowly being consumed by hatred and despair at the loss of her mother… until all that remained was the bitter shadow of what her dad once was.

The memory of a tiny girl, too young to bear so much pain - so much responsibility upon her shoulders - looking out of the window only to see the bright colors of Republic City in the distance, longing to be part of that world made of life and light.

To be part of that world she gave up almost everything, even to the point of betraying the only family she had left.

And now, after what Guan did to her?

How could she know there were no lasting effects of the machine? No secret command to activate orders - that were not _hers_ to give - to hurt the ones she loved? How could she embrace Korra in an intimate gesture and not fear the voice of another guiding her hand to harm, to damage, to…

Choking back a sob, Asami's breath hitched, hot wetness welling behind her eyelids, a lump in her throat not letting her utter any word.

How could Korra ever show herself vulnerable in front of her, when the fear of losing herself again in that void of _obliged obedience_ terrified Asami to the point of leaving her paralyzed in sheer terror.

For Asami, Korra was everything, and if she were to be a danger for her, then she…

The young woman closed her eyes, a shuddering breath escaping her lips.

Perhaps everything would be easier if she went back to being alone.

๑

Asami wandered through the emptiness of her home, her bare feet padding against wooden floors **.** It didn't seem like sleep would claim her again… not soon, at least.

The raven haired woman descended down the stairs of the estate, making her way to the kitchen. Perhaps a cup of tea would help her calm her mind. At least, that was her intention… but in her way to her destination she found herself passing in front of her father's old study.

That door had been closed for three years.

Today, though…

Reaching to the doorknob, Asami hesitated. She knew what was inside that room, she knew it from memory as if she had been there a mere day ago. Her dad's old trinkets, her mom's portrait…

Leaning against the wall, Asami slowly slid down until she found herself seated on the floor.

Asami reached inside her nightgown and pulled free the necklace she always kept with her. The metal was cold against her skin as Asami squeezed it in her hands.

The platinum gear - that she salvaged from the day of the Colossus' attack - rolled between trembling fingers with a practiced gesture. It was the only thing she kept from the hummingbird suit. The only thing left to remind her…

_"I just want you to know I'm so proud of you, Asami. You are the greatest thing I've ever created."_

Asami's hands began to shake; short, rapid breaths growing ragged by the second.

Every choice, every decision, every _sacrifice_ she made up until this point… all that amounted to nothing, if it could just be overwritten by a machine.

The faint sound of footsteps warned her of the presence of her lover.

Korra slowly walked over to her as quietly as she could, as if not to startle her, eyes narrowing in concern once she got closer. "Hey, there."

"Hey, yourself," Asami whispered back, "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

Korra rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "I feel cold when you are not sleeping beside me."

The raven haired woman huffed, "You are from the Southern Water Tribe, Korra."

Eyes softening, the Avatar shrugged. "It's a different kind of cold."

Asami sheepishly averted her eyes, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. _"Honestly, this woman."_ She just said what she felt, no doubts, no fear of expectations weighing her down. She just… was.

"It's late, we should go back to bed. Or…" Korra paused, unsure. She wanted Asami to open up to her, but if she didn't want to talk… "Did something happen? Is that why you are out here?"

"It's nothing, it's just…"

It was just a stupid nightmare, she knew.

_So why did it hurt so?_

Asami paused for a moment, doubting for a second before she reluctantly scooted over, making room for Korra to sit next to her.

Korra knelt beside the young engineer, one hand slowly coming behind her to rub gentle circles around her back. The other she raised to touch Asami's cheek, strong calloused fingers caressing her skin. Impossibly blue eyes looking at her - so soft, so tender…

_Perhaps it'd be okay for her to share her burdens, if it was with her._

Just this once.

"I… had a nightmare. About… you know."

A part of Korra soured, she intuited what this was about.

"About… what happened in the Earth Kingdom?"

Asami shook her head, a sigh leaving her lips, "What happened? Nothing really happened, Korra, that's… that's the thing."

Ah, so that was it. Being the Avatar, Korra often wondered about the different outcomes her actions would cause. Nothing fatal happened in the end when they dealt with Guan and his followers, but she knew things could have ended up very differently.

Not only for her.

"I… dreamt about what could've happened. If Guan had been more capable, if Baatar and... _that_ _woman_ wouldn't have helped."

Now Asami remembered, Kuvira also appeared in her dreams, betraying them once again… which meant her father's sacrifice to save her, her mercy, even Korra's trust… had been all for nought.

Korra's gaze softened, she too had been in a dark place three years ago, after the fight with Zaheer, when she could barely move, when everybody seemed to go on with their lives, while Korra remained chained to a wheelchair. She had felt bitter and angry, often lashing at the people who loved her.

And then, the visions… after her body had recovered, Korra felt herself wondering if she was going to lose control of her own mind.

She wouldn't wish that feeling on her worst enemy. Not even Zaheer. It had taken her a lot of time to come to terms with what happened to her.

And for Asami, who has always been so calm and composed, always so in control, no matter what happened… for her to lose complete control of her mind…

What a fool, to think that Asami had recovered from that in barely no time.

"So I thought…" Asami started, "If I were to be a danger to you…"

Korra straightened her posture, her voice turning serious. "Don't. To be with you is _my own choice_. And not even the most… evil machine in the world could change that."

Asami balled her hands into fists, desperate. How could Korra _not see_? She had attacked Korra, she had tried to hurt her!

"You don't understand. What if it happens again? What if they find a new way to _use me_ for…" Biting back tears, Asami clenched her jaw. If only her voice would stop shaking… "I tried everything to resist, but I was… I was not strong enough!" Finally, she broke," I… I'm sorry, Korra. I'm so sorry…"

The pain, the _guilt_ in her voice made Korra's heart ache. It was not her fault!

"Hey, I'm here, you are safe," the blue eyed woman cupped her face and looked at her, "We are _both_ safe."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying. I'm trying so much, all the time, but it's just so hard…"

"Asami, you have nothing to be sorry for," Korra fumbled for a moment, trying to organize her thoughts. "It's okay to show yourself… no, to allow yourself to be vulnerable. That doesn't mean you're weak." Korra's gaze softened, "You are the most resilient person I know."

Asami sniffed and Korra's chest tightened, "But… if it had not been for you I… I-"

No, Korra was not going to let her finish that thought.

"But that's the thing, Asami! I did not try to imply that you weren't strong enough to resist G… that maniac and his army of weirdos."

That had made Asami let out a strangled chuckle despite herself, hand covering her mouth. Korra's face softened at the sight.

"I meant, that whenever you are in trouble, I'm going to be there to save you. Or well, since you kick ass pretty hard, to help you save yourself," Korra brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss on her temple, "And I know with no doubt that you'll do the same for me. As long as we have each other, everything will be fine in the end."

Slowly, but surely, Asami's ragged breaths slowed down, the trembling subsiding. A heavy sigh broke the momentary silence and Korra's thumb traced small circles in her hand, hoping for comfort. Her gaze never left her.

That look of uncertainty, of doubt and vulnerability was one she never wanted to see in Asami's face.

Not if she could help it.

Korra couldn't change what happened, but maybe…

Maybe she could help her forget it, if just for a moment.

So she took Asami's face in her hands and kissed her.

She kissed her over and over again, as if she could make her forget everything but the way her lips moved against hers, pausing only to whisper sweet, tender reassurances.

Asami closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss, melting into Korra's touch, savoring her warmth.

She murmured her name against her lips, half-whispered, like a prayer.

Fingertips trailed through ivory skin, feather-like touches - so gentle, so reverent - drawing patterns in her back, her neck, her cheeks.

_How could someone so powerful had such a tender touch?_

Korra gently pulled away, her forehead resting against Asami's as she pressed the taller woman closer to herself.

"Tell you what," she whispered, "Tomorrow I'll talk with Lin about those machines, we will contact Prince… I mean, King Wu and we will search for every one of them, even the… you know, the thingies they build first…"

Asami smiled at her, eyes impossibly fond, "The prototypes?"

"Yeah, those! And the blueprints, " her voice tensed, anger carefully restrained, "That technology should not exist, so we'll make sure no one can use it again… Not on you, not on anyone else."

It was a promise.

They stayed close together for a while, not saying anything, just keeping each other company. They had both grown comfortable with silence, and with one another.

"Hey, Asami."

"Hmm?"

Asami took in the sight of her girlfriend, strong, toned arms enveloping her, her face resting against the side of her head.

Her hair was tousled from sleep, loose strands hanging across her forehead.

"Asami."

She had wondered wether her hair was as soft as it looked that day in Zaofu, when she was immersed in meditation, searching for Zaheer in the Spirit World…

Now she knew.

" _Asami_."

There was something incredibly distracting about the way she moved her lips when she talked…

Ah.

Wait.

She was saying _something_.

Oh! _Words_! There were words coming out of those lips.

"Asami, my arm is kinda falling asleep…"

Asami felt her face heat up all the way up to her ears.

"Oh!" she sputtered, "Spirits, Korra, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I mean… you were clearly comfy, so…”

She had the audacity to grin, that woman.

Asami squinted down at her girlfriend, who was looking at her with a cheeky expression in her face, eyes glinting with barely restrained glee.

"…Quit smirking at me."

"You were daydreaming,” Korra teased in a sing-song voice.

"No, I wasn't."

Yes, she was.

"Yes, you were," the Avatar chuckled, "Or well, night-dreaming since it's the middle of the night… actually we could be real-dreaming, you know?"

The brunette's antics made a soft giggle escape Asami's lips, who pouted, slapping her girlfriend's arm in a playful manner.

Korra shot her a crooked grin. Seeing her smile always managed to make her heart soar.

"Hey," Korra murmured, "So… Remember what you told me the day Jinora became a master Airbender?"

Asami nodded. Of course she remembered.

"Well… I'm here for you, now. And, to be honest, I plan on sticking around for a long time so… you'll gotta deal with it."

๑

They went back to bed, ready to let sleep claim them once more… this time, hopefully, with no nightmares plaguing their minds.

Asami sank into the warmth of the body pressed against her, strong arms enveloping her, Korra’s comforting presence slowly lulling her back to sleep.

As she rested her head in the other woman’s chest, eyes closed and breathing evened, she knew there was no other place in the world she’d rather be.

Korra was right.

As long as they had each other, everything would be all right in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> my single working braincell: you cannot possibly put angst/hurt/comfort/fluff and humor in a single one-shot!  
> me: _watch me._
> 
> This was going to be ready for Korrasami Week 2020... but then I got sick with the _you-know-what._ Next year I won't miss it!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, I love these two ladies and I really hope you liked this one-shot :)
> 
> To whoever reads this:  
> Please take care and stay safe. Thank you for reading!


End file.
